Elsa, Queen of Ice
by TheLionQueen1
Summary: Elsa is terrified of her beautiful, yet dangerous ice powers. She retreated into the mountains and let go of her responsibilities. This is her story. I do not own Disney.
1. Coronation

**This is my first Frozen fic. I saw the film yesterday and loved it. I don't own Frozen, it belongs to Disney. Enjoy!**

I woke up bright and early. I gracefully rose from bed and brushed my platinum hair. I changed into my gown. It was a beautiful teal with black sleeves and a magenta cloak. I slid the matching gloves onto my hands. I couldn't risk my powers being shown today. My hair was then styled into a braided bun.

I stood at the doors to the balcony, watching them all arrive. I was so nervous. I took a deep breath. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." I then turned and gazed at the portrait of my father at his coronation.

I slid of my gloves. As I reached for a small box and a candlestick I said to myself, "Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." As I said that the surfaces froze over. Startled, I quickly put them down. I gazed at my palms, afraid of what could happen.

"But it's only for today." I said. "It's agony to wait." I said, while putting the gloves back on. I opened the doors and declared, "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

I walked back inside the room. "Don't let them in, don't let them see." I murmured to myself. "Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." I said anxiously.

I was as ready as I could be.

~o~

I entered the chapel, my cloak streaming behind me. My mind was a blur, like a blizzard. When the time came to accept the sceptre and the orb, I reached out my gloved hands. The bishop told me to remove them. Worried, and scared, I took the gloves off and picked up the sceptre and orb.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. I repeated through my head. Due to my nervousness, the golden items in my hand started to frost up. After I had been declared queen, I quickly put the gloves back on.

~o~

At the party, I greeted my subjects and talked with Anna. She disappeared for a while, and returned with a man. Hans, he said his name was. Anna asked for my blessing so they could get married! They only just met! I declined, insisting they didn't know each other properly.

An upset Anna started to shout at me. I tried to leave, claiming the party was over, Anna grabbed one of my gloves. No, no, no, no! Conceal, don't feel, I can't show it now! I thought.

"Give me my glove!" I cried, terrified.

"Elsa, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" She cried.

After pausing, and thinking things over I sadly said, "Then leave."

Anna's expression changed to one of heartbreak. I didn't know how to deal with that so I started to leave.

"What did I ever do to you?" She asked angrily. "Enough, Anna." I replied.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" She yelled.

I was at the door. "I said enough!" I yelled, flinging my hand out, and creating a wall of spiked ice. The guests and Anna all looked shocked and scared. Horrified, I clutched my hand and fled.

As I raced through town, people were congratulating me. Scared, I ran. Noticing how scared and uneasy I looked, one lady asked if I was alright. I shook my head, but my ungloved hand grasped the edge of a fountain. Instantly it froze and the townsfolk panicked.

I ran. I could hear Anna and other people coming after me. I was at the edge of the fjord, nowhere to go. I touched the water with the tip of my toe, where it instant led froze. "Elsa!" I heard Anna call. Frightened, I ran across the frozen fjord, my cloak billowing behind me.

I headed for the one place where I was sure nobody would venture to find me. The north mountains.

**Please leave a review. All you have to do is type a compliment or a way to improve this in the box at the bottom of the page. See how it's empty? It needs feeding with words. Please don't let it starve! And check out my other stories!**


	2. Let It Go

I trekked over snow covered mountains for hours.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the Queen.<em>

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.<em>

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!<em>

I took my glove off and it went spiralling through the air.

_Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!<em>

As I sang, a created snowflakes, ice patterns and recreated Olaf, the snowman from when Anna and I were little.

_I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<em>

_I detached my cloak, and let it fly off into the wind_

_It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all.<em>

_It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
>I'm free!<em>

_Let it go, let it go  
>I am one with the wind and sky<br>Let it go, let it go  
>You'll never see me cry!<em>

I built a ice staircase, leading up the mountain to a flat plateau.

_Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!_

I stomped the ground, creating a snowflake. I began building a place of refuge, a giant ice castle.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallises like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!_

The castle grew, detail coming out. Chandeliers, fountains and decorations sprung out. I threw my tiara away.

I then pulled my hair out from the regal hairdo, into a loose plait. I then turned my dress to one of magical ice that can't be melted and shoes of ice.

_Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on!_

I was on a balcony, gazing out at the snowy mountains

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

I then turned and slammed the door.

I retreated to my newly created ice room, and sat down on the snow covered bed. "Anna! She'll be heartbroken!" I cried and another layer of ice covered the walls. I lay down on the bed. Sleep is good, sleep will help. I thought. In my new ice dress, I fell asleep, hoping for a better day.


	3. I Can't Control the Curse

Knock. Knock. Knock. The sound vibrated through my castle. No one was supposed to find me. No one was supposed to know that I was here. Who would venture out into the snow anyway? No one, that's who. Unless they were looking for something, or someone...Unless... "Elsa?" Anna.

Her voice echoed along the halls. What was she doing here? Why would she bother? "It's me...Anna?!" I don't realize that I've been moving towards her voice until I'm standing on a balcony, looking down at her.

"Anna," I breathe, though the sound is amplified in the eerie silence of the palace. She looks up at me, shocked. "Elsa," She says. "You look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing." I smile, proud. "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." I look around, admiring my creation.

Then Anna starts to walk up the staircase. I take a step back for every one that she takes forward. "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-" She starts to say, but I interrupt her.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologise... But you should probably go, please." I shy away from her. "But I just got here." Anna frowns, confused.

Doesn't she understand? I just want to keep her safe, from everything, from me. She doesn't belong here... "You belong in Arendelle," I say, gently. "So do you." Anna replies, advancing up the stairs. I move backwards. "No," I shake my head. "I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody." I say.

"Actually, about that-" I hear counting coming from outside. "Wait, what is that?" I ask, though no one replies.

"58, 59, 60!" Someone bursts though the doors. Except, is that...a snowman? It waves at me. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" It says. I'm stunned. "Olaf?" I choke out, shocked. He stops at Anna's feet. He looks up at me. "You built me. You remember that?" He says. Of course I remember! But I never thought that... "And you're alive?" I ask, astonished. "Um...I think so?" I hold back a laugh.

Anna kneels down beside him. "He's just like the one we built as kids," She says, "We were so close. We can be like that again."

I smile. I almost fool myself into thinking that Anna's words might be true. That we could go back to the way things were. Then I remember the last time we were like that. And how I hurt Anna. I feel myself frowning. "No, we can't." I say, turning and walking up the stairs. "Goodbye, Anna." I wonder if she realizes how much it hurts me to do this.

"Elsa, wait-" I hear her following me. "I'm just trying to protect you!" I call over my shoulder.

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again." Anna sounds desperate, but I don't turn around. If I see her...It might just go back with her.

She continues, starting to sing. "Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore," I continue up the stairs of my palace. "'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time on forever, we can fix this hand in hand."

I almost believe her as she keeps singing. "We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear, 'cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

We reach an open room. I have to fight the urge to agree with Anna and return to Arendelle. But she has to leave. Before I crack. I turn to face her. "Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun, and open up the gates." I sing.

"Yeah, but-"

"I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free!" I throw open the balcony doors. "Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

Anna seems nervous. "Actually, we're not."

"What do you mean you're not?" I ask, frantic.

"I get the feeling you don't know!"

"What do I not know?" I almost don't want to hear her answer.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow." Anna's words are like a blow to the gut.

"What?" I manage to choke out. I look past her at the mountains in the distance. "You kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere." She replies.

"Everywhere?" I ask. "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it." Anna continues.

"No I can't. I don't know how!" I cry. I don't notice the snow as it starts to spin around the room.

"Sure you can. I know you can." I don't hear the rest of what Anna says. I start to panic.

"I'm such a fool! I can't be free!" I yell.

"You don't have to be afraid." I heard Anna say.

"No escape from the storm inside of me!" I continue. The snow swirling around the room goes faster.

"We can figure this out together!" She tried to yell.

"I can't control the curse!" I shouted, heartbroken.

"We'll reverse the storm you've made." Anna says.

"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!" I cry, desperate. "There's so much fear!"

"Don't panic, we'll make the sun shine bright." Why didn't Anna leave when I told her to?

I turn around. "You're not safe here!" I yell. I don't want to hurt her. Not again.

"We can face this thing together!" Anna sings through the snow. White starts to take over my vision.

"No!" I can't see Anna, but I hear a ghost of her words through the wind. "I can't!" I scream. Suddenly, the blizzard sucks back towards me, before it bursts out around the room.

I gasp when I see Anna on the ground. Olaf and a stranger rush to her side. The man helps her up.

"Anna. Are you okay?" He asks her. "I'm okay...I'm fine." I can tell she is lying, but I don't say anything. I'll just make it worse.

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." I tell Anna. She frowns. "No, I know we can figure this out together-" "How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" I say.

She needs to leave. Before something else happens. The man puts his arm around her. "Anna, I think we should go." He looks around the room. Finally, someone who can see sense.

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." Anna sounds desperate. I know that it hurts her but it's for the best. It's better like this...for everyone. "Yes, you are."

Can she see how much she is hurting me? But she needs to leave. I create a snow monster, then turn and walk away as he advances towards the three. My tears stain the pillow, as I lie on my bed. Get a grip, Elsa. I think. This is for the best. You know it is. But if it's for the best, why do I feel so hollow?


End file.
